<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty boy in lingerie by satanvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375524">Pretty boy in lingerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale'>satanvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol in Lingerie, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a secret, he likes to wear sexy and cute lingerie and admire himself. <br/>He likes to feel pretty, he likes the feeling of silk on his skin. <br/>What if his groupmate and best friend discovers his secret? Will he call him pretty, as Chanyeol has always desired?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I originally posted this as tweet fic on my twitter account https://twitter.com/SmutExo</p><p>English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes! </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy it ;) </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manly.</p><p>Rough.</p><p>These were things that as rapper of his group Chanyeol always heard and read about himself.</p><p>Of course, that was the idea of rapper that everyone knew and also wanted.</p><p>If only they knew.</p><p>If only they knew that their manly rapper just wanted to feel pretty, to feel the silk of his pink lingerie on his smooth skin. He loved the contrast between his muscled body and those sexy panties and baby dolls.</p><p>He felt pretty like that, he felt like a fairy and he loved it.</p><p>Sometimes he just wore those sexy outfits, that he kept closed in a box, and admired himself in the mirror, wishing to have someone there telling him how good he looked. Other times he laid on his bed and touched himself, dreaming about someone else touching his body, someone who untied what he was wearing, someone who took his panties off.</p><p>At first that someone was no one, he just dreamt about some hands.</p><p>Hands with very long and thin fingers that always made him scream for pleasure.</p><p>Then he started to realize that those hands he dreamt about belonged to someone that he knew, so in his dreams that person finally had a face.</p><p>The face of his group mate.</p><p>The face of his best friend.</p><p>The face of Baekhyun.</p><p>When he realized that he had a big crush on him he was scared and also ashamed of himself.</p><p>Wasn’t it wrong to feel like that for his best friend? To dream about feeling baekhyun’s fingers all over him, inside him?</p><p>Maybe yes, maybe not.</p><p>He felt that and he couldn’t change it.</p><p>He just needed to be careful not to let anyone understand that, especially Baekhyun.</p><p>He knew that if Baekhyun discovered his secret he would have lost his friends and he couldn’t bear it, also because it would have brought problems to the group too.</p><p>So he had to be careful.</p><p>He was careful not to watch Baekhyun too much, not to blush whenever they were too close.</p><p>The hardest thing was that they shared a room.</p><p>So Chanyeol often saw Baekhyun naked.</p><p>“ I don’t understand your shyness in front of nudity, Chanyeol” often said Baekhyun laughing</p><p>Nudity was not a problem, the problem was that he was afraid of his reaction in front of baekhyun’s beautiful body.</p><p>Baekhyun said that they were both men, so he didn’t understand why Chanyeol often changed his clothes in the bathroom and not there, in front of him</p><p>The reason was that he often liked to wear his sexy linger under his clothes. So if he changed there, Baekhyun would have seen it.</p><p>“ sehun?” asked Jongin</p><p>“ yes?”</p><p>The boys were all together</p><p>“ why are you staring at chanyeol’s ass?”</p><p>“ are you staring at my ass?” asked Chanyeol</p><p>“ I wondered, what underwear you use? I mean you have no ass, we all know that, but sometimes it almost seems that you have a nice ass”</p><p>They all laughed, Chanyeol too, even if he was screaming inside, since that day, like many others, he was wearing girl panties.</p><p>“ he has a nice ass, hey, don’t insult my best friend” said Baekhyun</p><p>Wait, did Baekhyun just say that he had a nice ass?</p><p>“ you say that just because he is your best friend!” said sehun</p><p>They were all laughing, but Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about baekhyun’s words</p><p>Of course he was just kidding.</p><p>Was he, right?</p><p> </p><p>Once at home while Baekhyun was taking a shower Chanyeol decided that it was time to buy new lingerie so he laid on the bed with his phone, ready for some shopping.</p><p>When Baekhyun, looking like an angel, left the bathroom, smiling, Chanyeol noisily swallowed and left the room to take his shower.</p><p>When he went back to the room and saw Baekhyun on the bed, with his phone in his hands, he stopped to breathe.</p><p>“ is that my phone?”</p><p>“ yes, it was ringing, it was your mum so I answered her telling you were taking a shower, she’s always so nice with me”</p><p>“ oh, ok”</p><p>“Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ yes?”</p><p>“ why were you looking for girl lingerie?”</p><p>He was sure that his face was now pail and that it was a miracle if he didn’t faint.</p><p>“ sorry, I didn’t mean to look into your phone but when the phone call ended this online shop of lingerie showed up” he said smiling</p><p>How could he explain that?</p><p>“ do you have a girlfriend?” asked surprised Baekhyun</p><p>“ why do you look so surprised? Couldn’t I have a girlfriend?”</p><p>“ because I thought that you would have told me, since I’m your best friend, you know best friends don’t have secretes” he said smiling</p><p>That hurt him.</p><p>Because Baekhyun was right, but Chanyeol had so many secrets.</p><p>“ and also because I thought you were…”</p><p>“ what?”</p><p>“ No, nothing. Don’t worry Chanyeol, ok? You don’t need to tell me about this, if you don’t want ok?”</p><p>Chanyeol almost felt tears in his eyes, Baekhyun was so good to him.</p><p>His friend gave him his phone back.</p><p>“anyway, the light blue one is very pretty!”</p><p>Chanyeol felt his face on fire, he liked the light blue one, so he bought it.</p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t have a girlfriend” he said before falling asleep.</p><p>He didn’t know why he said that, because making Baekhyun think that he actually had a girlfriend could help him to explain while he was looking for female clothes, but the thought of Baekhyun thinking that he had a girlfriend actually bothered him.</p><p>“ good” answered Baekhyun.</p><p>Good? What kind of answer was that?</p><p>He was glad that Baekhyun wasn’t asking him other questions about that, but at the same time he wondered why he wasn’t curios to know why his friend was looking for lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up Baekhyun was gone.</p><p>“ ah right, he had some recording “ he told himself.</p><p>That meant that he could wear the outfit that he had ordered the previous day and that was going to arrive that afternoon.</p><p>He smiled while admiring himself in the mirror.</p><p>He liked it, a lot.</p><p>And with his hair getting longer, almost covering his eyes, he really looked like a fairy.</p><p>He turned around to see how his ass looked in those panties and he smiled satisfied</p><p>Yes, that was a good choice.</p><p>He traced his own body with his fingers, with delicate touches.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>How he wished to be touched and praised.</p><p>Since Baekhyun was going to stay out for long time he thought that he could treat himself and have a little fun.</p><p>He laid on the bed, a hand sliding down and down, till he was over his clothed dick, while the other was on his chest, playing with his nipples.</p><p>He loved to make things last, so he started slowly.</p><p>With just a finger, slowly up and down on his cock, he loved feeling it getting bigger under his touch.</p><p>He enjoyed touching himself over the fabric, to feel the friction of it on his skin.</p><p>He opened his hand, palming himself and he could already feel a wet stain on his panties.</p><p>Now he was ready.</p><p>He was ready to put his hand inside his panties.</p><p>His hand had just touched his naked cock, making him moan, when he heard baekhyun’s voice.</p><p>“ shit!” he exclaimed.</p><p>He stood up as if someone pulled him out of the bed, he was reaching his clothes when the door opened.</p><p>He had never wanted to disappear like in that moment.</p><p>He would have preferred to be found while he was masturbating, or evening with a dildo in his ass.</p><p>But being seen like that? How could he explain that?</p><p>His mouth went dry, he had no idea of what to say or to do.</p><p>He was paralyzed.</p><p>“ Chanyeol?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“ is that…are you wearing…”</p><p>Yes, he was wearing that.</p><p>“ wow, ok, I-I don’t know what to say”</p><p>Please do not say anything, thought Chanyeol.</p><p>He just wanted to run away.</p><p>“ I’m so sorry” he managed to say.</p><p>“ why are you sorry and wait, are you crying?”</p><p>No, he wasn’t.</p><p>Ok, maybe he was.</p><p>Because he felt so ashamed.</p><p>“ i-i…I go”</p><p>“ no Chanyeol, hey no, please, let’s talk!”</p><p>Talk? About what? What did he want him to say?</p><p>“ let’s sit down, ok? You’re shaking”</p><p>Chanyeol sat on a side of the bed, Baekhyun on the other.</p><p>“ do you want to talk?”</p><p>“ about me wearing female lingerie, Baekhyun?No, I just want to disappear”</p><p>“ I’m not judging you Chanyeol! I’m your best friend, and you did nothing wrong!”</p><p>“ are you sure?”</p><p>“ why wearing female lingerie would be wrong? You’re not hurting anyone”</p><p>“ I’m not hurting you?”</p><p>“ you, wearing that, is supposed to hurt me? You know what really hurts me? The fact that you think I’d judge you for that, the fact that I thought we were friends and we had no secrets, but I was wrong”</p><p>“ what could I say? Hey Baekhyun, I like to wear girl panties!”</p><p>“ yes, that, you could tell me that!”</p><p>“ why?”</p><p>“ because we’re friends, if this is a thing that you like and enjoy, I support you”</p><p>“ don’t you think I’m a weirdo ?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, Sehun looks at himself in the mirror and talks to his reflection praising himself, that is weird!”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed</p><p>“ I made you laugh!”</p><p>“ as always”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, can I be sincere with you? Can I say a thing?”</p><p>Was he going to say that he couldn’t share the room anymore with him? That he couldn’t be his friend anymore?</p><p>“ you look pretty”</p><p>Chanyeol stared at him</p><p>Did he hear right?</p><p>“ you look very pretty and sexy, dressed like this”</p><p>“ r-really?”</p><p>“ really, and now you probably think I’m the weirdo but…is it strange if I say that you make feel things?”</p><p>Chanyeol blushed</p><p>“ I scared you, sorry”</p><p>“ no no Baekhyun! It’s nice to hear that”</p><p>“ really?”</p><p>He didn’t realize that while talking Baekhyun moved nearer him</p><p>“ this is the one you were buying yesterday, am I right? I told you that it was the best one” he said, looking at him, at his lingerie, and Chanyeol felt his body shivering under Baekhyun’s gaze.</p><p>He felt so exposed, like that.</p><p>“ it looks so good on you”</p><p>“ do you really thing that? Don’t you find me disgusting?”</p><p>“ disgusting? Chanyeol are you crazy? You’re so pretty, really”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, what were you doing, before I arrived?”</p><p>“ n-nothing”</p><p>“ really?”</p><p>“ just trying this new thing on”</p><p>“ your cheeks were red when I came in”</p><p>“ because I was scared”</p><p>“ so the wet stain on your panties, is it because you were so scared that you peed in your panties?”</p><p>Chanyeol automatically took a pillow and put it over his crotch, he wanted another one to hide his face too.</p><p>Baekhyun was laughing</p><p>“ don’t cover yourself, Chanyeol, please, let me admire you, ok?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I don’t have lot of time, I have to go back, I passed by to take some things”</p><p>“ oh, ok”</p><p>“ but would you do a thing for me? So I will be happier when I go back to work?”</p><p>He nodded, curiously.</p><p>“ can you stand up and show me how pretty you are?”</p><p>“ I-i…”</p><p>Baekhyun took his hand and Chanyeol stood up, in front of him.</p><p>He felt so vulnerable.</p><p>“ turn around for me, can you?”</p><p>He felt his face on fire.</p><p>“ pretty, Chanyeol, you’re so pretty that…”</p><p>“ that?”</p><p>“ I’d eat you”</p><p>Was he kidding, right?</p><p>“ why do you look so surprised, Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ because that is not something that a friend would say to another friend, unless you were kidding”</p><p>“ people don’t moan their friend’s name”</p><p>“ how…”</p><p>“ I heard you, sometimes, Chanyeol, even during your sleep. At first I thought that it was nothing, then I understood that maybe it meant something”</p><p>“ and weren’t you angry or scared? Why didn’t you change room?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, why are you so sure that I don’t like you in that way? Why are you so sure that I don’t feel the same?”</p><p>“do you?”</p><p>“ can I show It to you, if you don’t believe me”</p><p>Baekhyun was smaller than him, but he was strong and Chanyeol didn’t expect him to pull him on the bed, going over him.</p><p>“ I thought you were in a rush”</p><p>“ i don’t have enough time to do what I’d like to do to you now, but I know how to use the little time that I have before leaving”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol dreamt that moment so many times.</p><p>He dreamt those hands on his body, but he had never imagined to really feel those fingers slowly tracing his all body.</p><p>“ can I kiss you, Chanyeol?”</p><p>“ yes, please” he said almost desperately</p><p>Baekhyun crawled over him till he reached his mouth and started to kiss him. Sweets quick kisses, till Chanyeol wanted to make him understand that he can dare more, that he wanted more, and he opened his mouth.</p><p>For a moment he was afraid that maybe it was too much for Baekhyun, but his friend was now using his tongue, taking advantage of chanyeol’s open mouth.</p><p>Just that, just his mouth and feeling his body over him, made him moan.</p><p>“ pretty and needy, Chanyeol why did you hide this side of you from me?”</p><p>“ how could i know that my best friend would have accepted this part of me?”</p><p>“ you could have trusted your best friend, Chanyeol. Anyway, show me what you were doing before I arrived”</p><p>“ what?”</p><p>“ were you touching yourself?”</p><p>He shyly nodded</p><p>“ I want to do it, I want to touch you Chanyeol, show me how you like it, please”</p><p>Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand, that was so tiny compared to his.</p><p>He led him on his belly, going down and down, stopping right above his cock, but Baekhyun took the lead and moved his hand even slower.</p><p>As soon as he felt Baekhyun’s hand over his clothed cock he moaned.</p><p>“ so sensitive” exclaimed Baekhyun</p><p>He was moving his hand, up and down, with gentle movements</p><p>“ like this? You like it?”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded</p><p>“ you’re so pretty Chanyeol”</p><p>If Baekhyun kept praising him he would have not lasted a lot</p><p>And Baekhyun noticed it.</p><p>“ you like it, when I praise you, don’t you?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s hand was now playing with the waistband of his panties and he was looking at him in the eyes, looking for his consent, as soon as Chanyeol nodded Baekhyun’s hand slid inside his panties.</p><p>“ such pretty Chanyeol, a pretty cock for a pretty boy”</p><p>A kiss on his lips and a stroke on his cock. Baekhyun kept doing that, while praising him.</p><p>But Chanyeol wanted more, he wanted him to be less delicate.</p><p>He was bringing his own big hands at his leaking cock when Baekhyun moved them away</p><p>“ no no, stay still Chanyeol, you’re not allowed to touch yourself when I can do it for you, let me make you cum, ok? I take care of you”</p><p>Baekhyun understood what he wanted, what he needed.</p><p>“ I was too gentle on this pretty boy, am I right?”</p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t even answer because his friend’s hand was now moving faster and rougher</p><p>“ Baekhyun” he moaned while grabbing his shirt</p><p>“ I’m here for you”</p><p>He cum, on baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>He was so embarrassed for what just happened, he couldn’t look Baekhyun in the face.</p><p>“ hey no, Chanyeol look at me”</p><p>His friend kissed him and left the bed, taking a tissue to clean his hand.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, look at me” he sat beside him, putting a hand under his chin</p><p>“ what happened it’s ok, I wanted it, you wanted it, and you have no idea of how much I enjoyed it and I think you liked it too” he said winking at him</p><p>“ I’d love to stay here, now, but I have to go. Now, please don’t stay in bed the whole afternoon to overthink, ok? Get your pretty ass out of this room and take a shower, ok?”</p><p>“mmm”</p><p>Baekhyun kissed him</p><p>“ ok?”</p><p>“ ok” he answered smiling</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>He also had to slap himself in the face to realize that he wasn’t sleeping and that hadn’t been a dream, but it really happened.</p><p>So Baekhyun liked him, not just as a friend?</p><p>Did he find him pretty?</p><p>He wanted to know more about what Baekhyun thought about him and felt for him.</p><p>He also wanted more.</p><p>Thinking about how baekhyun’s hand felt on his cock, while he was touching him till making him cum, made him giggle and also feel hot.</p><p>Yes, he was happy.</p><p>He hoped that Baekhyun would have arrived for dinner, but he sent him a text saying that he was going to be late.</p><p>He wanted to wait for him awake, he really wanted to talk with him, but when he heard the door opening, he had just fallen asleep. Awake enough to hear noises, but already sleepy to open his eyes.</p><p>He heard Baekhyun going to the bathroom, taking his clothes off.</p><p>He was ready to hear him lying on his bed, making those cute sounds that he always made while falling asleep, when he felt someone, or better Baekhyun, joining him on his bed.</p><p>Baekhyun laid with his back against chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>He smelled so good.</p><p>He put his arm around Baekhyun’s waist</p><p>“ I thought you were sleeping” whispered Baekhyun</p><p>“ I am” he said kissing his nape</p><p>“ night Chanyeol”</p><p> </p><p>“ Chanyeol?”</p><p>He wanted to sleep</p><p>“ come on pretty boy, we need to wake up, we have to go”</p><p>He opened his eyes just when he felt baekhyun’s hand on his face.</p><p>“ if we want to sleep together we need a bigger bed because I risked to fall on the floor too many times” he said making the other laugh</p><p>“ you’re beautiful, Baekhyun”</p><p>“ really?”</p><p>“ can I kiss you?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, it’s sweet that you ask for my permission, but the answer will be always yes, so don’t ask anymore ok? I want it, I want you to kiss me again and again”</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>Again and again.</p><p>“ Baekhyun? Do you want to talk, about this?”</p><p>“ we have to go, Chanyeol”</p><p>He sighed</p><p>“ but I want to tell you a thing, maybe you think that we’re rushing things, till yesterday we were just best friends and now…now I can’t stop thinking about your kisses and how much I want to make you cum again and that you’re the prettiest view I have ever seen”</p><p>Baekhyun took his hands</p><p>“ but we can do all this, it’s all so fast because before being…friends that want to do certain things together, we’re best friends”</p><p>“ so…what are we?”</p><p>“ do you really want to label us? Can’t we just be Chanyeol and Baekhyun?”</p><p>Chanyeol knew it. Baekhyun said that because at the end he didn’t want him to be more than a friend.</p><p>Maybe he was curios, maybe he felt a sexual attraction to him, but nothing more.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I know you for so long and I’m your best friend, do you think that I don’t know what you’re thinking now? It’s not for that. You’re not an experiment, and you know that” he said kissing him</p><p>“ now, let’s go before they beat our asses”</p><p>While Baekhyun was getting dressed, Chanyeol, as he was used to do, had chosen a lingerie from his secret box and he was going to change himself in the bathroom when Baekhyun stopped him.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, you can change your clothes here, like I always do, like you could have always done, without problems”</p><p>“o-ok”</p><p>While he was taking his clothes off, Baekhyun took a sit, as if he was ready for a show.</p><p>Chanyeol was his show.</p><p>He felt shy at first, but the way Baekhyun was looking at him also turned him on</p><p>Once he was completely naked, before wearing the panties he chose for that day, he dared to look at Baekhyun who was staring at him, completely absorbed in that private show.</p><p>“ so so pretty” he whispered once Chanyeol was wearing nothing but the red panties</p><p>He was putting his jeans on when Baekhyun stood up and went near him.</p><p>Without saying anything he just kissed him while touching him.</p><p>When he felt his hands on his ass, he startled</p><p>“ you’re lucky that we don’t have time, now, Chanyeol”</p><p>He blushed thinking at what Baekhyun was going to do to him as soon as they had time</p><p>“ dress up, before I say everyone that one us don’t feel well and the other stay to help, so we don’t go out and we can spend the whole day in bed” he said laughing.</p><p>When they reached the others Chanyeol felt strange.</p><p>But also good.</p><p>He hated to have secrets, especially with his friends.</p><p>Now he could share a secret with Baekhyun, but he also had a new one.</p><p>“ chanyeol, we’ll tell them” whispered him Baekhyun</p><p>“ you don’t have to worry”</p><p>“ what?” asked Junmyeon</p><p>“ nothing, I was just saying Chanyeol that one day we will tell you”</p><p>Chanyeol looked at him</p><p>“ tell us what?” asked curios the leader</p><p>“ that Chanyeol will never change his roommate because he has a secret that only I know”</p><p>What was he doing?</p><p>He wanted to jump ofg the car</p><p>“ secret?”</p><p>“ yeah, he farts the whole night, guys”</p><p>The others laughed</p><p>“ Baekhyun!” he whispered at him while the others were laughing</p><p>“ sorry, you should have seen your face”</p><p>“ I was going to faint!”</p><p>“ I’ll make you forgive me don’t worry!” he said winking a t him</p><p>They were in the practice room, they were dancing, Baekhyun was behind him and every time Chanyeol looked into the mirror he could see his friend. He could see Baekhyun staring at him.</p><p>All that attention made him feel so good.</p><p>“ I can’t stop staring at your ass” he said him, while they were having a break</p><p>“ I noticed it” said laughing Chanyeol</p><p>“ are you talking about butts? Did Chanyeol finally reveal the secret about his underwear?” suddenly asked sehun</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other and laughed</p><p>“ what? Why are you laughing?” asked confused Sehun</p><p>“ nothing, Sehun, don’t worry”</p><p>“ you’re so weird, you always have this connection, it’s like you can communicate with your minds” he said before leaving them</p><p>“ anyway, Chanyeol, I can’t stop thinking about what you’re hiding under those clothes”</p><p>Then he spanked him.</p><p>That was the last thing he expected him to do</p><p>“ wait, did Baekhyun just spank no existent chanyeol’s ass?” he heard Sehun asking while Baekhyun was reaching the others, leaving him behind, still confused but happy.</p><p>He knew that Baekhyun loved to tease. He and the others were used to be teased by him</p><p>But being sexually teased by Baekhyun? That was a sweet torture that he had never thought to experience</p><p>The gazes, the soft touches, the whispers.</p><p>Baekhyun was driving him crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they arrived at the dormitory while, Baekhyun was having a snack with the others Chanyeol went to take a shower.</p><p>When he went back to their room, Baekhyun wasn’t there, but on his bed there was one of his sexy outfit and a note: Jongin was hungry, I went out with him to take some chicken. This morning while you were getting dressed I saw where you hide your box, so while you were taking a shower I chose this. It would be amazing to find you wearing this when I come back</p><p>He had to read that note twice.</p><p>Did Baekhyun really write that? Did he really choose him what to wear?</p><p>Baekhyun loved yellow, of course he had chosen the yellow one.</p><p>While smiling, because he was finally having the attention that he had always wanted, from the person he wanted, he wore that lingerie.</p><p>And now?</p><p>Now he had to wait.</p><p>He felt so nervous.</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last he felt that nervous.</p><p>He was there, almost completely naked, so exposed, waiting for his best friend.</p><p>His best friend who called him pretty, who touched him, who made him cum and that that evening was probably going to do the same and not just with his touches.</p><p>He was excited, nervous, scared.</p><p>What if Baekhyun had changed his mind?</p><p>What if he didn’t want to do more than kissing and touching?</p><p>What if.</p><p>He had so many insecurities, so many questions.</p><p>But he couldn’t answer them alone, he just had to wait.</p><p>He couldn’t stay still, but he couldn’t even leave the room, dressed like that.</p><p>He just hoped that Baekhyun would have come fast.</p><p>He had just lightened one of Baekhyun’s scented candle up, when he entered the room.</p><p>“ wow” he exclaimed</p><p>“ I…I did what you asked”</p><p>“ yeah I can see it, I can see it very well” he said, looking at him, from head to toes.</p><p>“ do you like it?” asked shyly Chanyeol</p><p>Few steps and Baekhyun was now in front of him</p><p>“ you’re the prettiest Chanyeol, look at you, perfect”</p><p>“ th-“</p><p>Baekhyun was kissing him.</p><p>He was kissing him so roughly that Chanyeol lost his balance and fell behind, on the desk.</p><p>“ oh, sorry “ said Baekhyun laughing</p><p>“ no, it’s ok”</p><p>“ it’s just….you drive me crazy Chanyeol. Seeing you like this literally makes me so weak and all I want to do is..”</p><p>“ is?”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, do you want it?”</p><p>“ you mean..”</p><p>“ yes, I mean do you want to have sex with me?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Baekhyun sadly smiled and took a step back</p><p>“ it’s ok Chanyeol if you don’t want to”</p><p>“ no no, my silence is because I’m surprised, nervous but very happy”</p><p>“ so?”</p><p>“ so yes, please, can you….”</p><p>“ Chanyeol don’t be shy with me”</p><p>“ canyoufuckme?”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed</p><p>“ well you talked very fast, but I guess I heard it right”</p><p>He kissed him again and without interrupting the kiss Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun toward the bed, till Baekhyun sat on its edge.</p><p>He had never done it.</p><p>He had never sucked a dick, but he couldn’t lie. He often dreamt about being between baekhyun’s legs, to taste him and to make him cum with his mouth.</p><p>“ chanyeol, you don’t have to” said the other, while caressing his face</p><p>“ I want to, please, can i?”</p><p>“ how can i say no when you look at me like that, pretty boy?” he said winking</p><p>Baekhyun had no problems with nudity, the first day they all started to live together he was already going around the dormitory naked. So his naked body was not a mystery to Chanyeol, but seeing him like that, wad different.</p><p>Seeing his already hard cock in front of his face, anticipating how good it would have tasted in his mouth, was different.</p><p>He didn’t know how to do it. He received oral sex, few times, many years before, but doing it was different and he wanted to do it well, he wanted Baekhyun to feel good.</p><p>He hoped that instinct was going to help him.</p><p>He traced baekhyun’s thighs with his fingers, till he reached his cock.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t big, but he was thick and, could a dick be so beautiful? Because that was what Chanyeol thought.</p><p>“ take your time it’s ok” said smiling Baekhyun</p><p>He wrapped a hand around his cock and the little moan that baekhyun let out made him smile and gave him the courage to go on.</p><p>He stroked it a little while leaning toward it.</p><p>He opened his mouth a little, taking the tip between his lips.</p><p>“ you’re doing good” whispered him Baekhyun</p><p>He opened his mouth wider, taking it a little bit more</p><p>“ teeth Chanyeol” he moaned</p><p>He knew that he wasn’t good.</p><p>“ hey no no, don’t stop pretty boy, it’s ok, really, you feel amazing, just mind the teeth, ok?” he said while caressing his face</p><p>He wanted to show him that he could it.</p><p>He opened his mouth even more, he took a deep breath, and being careful not use the teeth, he took it. He tried to take it all.</p><p>“ god, Chanyeol” moaned loud Baekhyun</p><p>“ it’s ok Chanyeol, if you can’t take it all, shit…your tongue”</p><p>Not only he was deepthroating him, but he was playing with his tongue too.</p><p>He started to feel tears in his eyes</p><p>“ hey, breathe Chanyeol, breathe and relax your throat and your cheeks”</p><p>He did what he said</p><p>“ yes, like that, you’re good Chanyeol, so good, you’re amazing”</p><p>Praising him.</p><p>Baekhyun understood that was the key and the more he told him that he was good, the more Chanyeol took confidence and sucked harder.</p><p>Baekhyun was a loud person.</p><p>Now Chanyeol knew that he was loud even in bed.</p><p>“ Chanyeol, I’m close, move, ok?”</p><p>But he didn’t want to.</p><p>“ god, Chanyeol you will drive me crazy, ok, do you trust me?”</p><p>Since his mouth was full he nodded.</p><p>“ ok, now..shit…ok..now leave it, ok? Don’t worry, you will still taste me”</p><p>Whining a little he left his cock with a wet sound, saliva dripping on his chin.</p><p>Baekhyun put a hand on chanyeol’s head, while with the other he started to stroke his own cock</p><p>“ open your mouth pretty boy” he moaned just in time, because as soon Chanyeol opened his mouth Baekhyun came.</p><p>The grip of Baekhyun’s hand on Chanyeol’s hair was tighter. Chanyeol stayed there, with his mouth wide open not to lose even a drop of Baekhyun’s cum.</p><p>“ that was…so good” moaned Baekhyun</p><p>“ was it?” asked Chanyeol</p><p>Baekhyun leaned on the drawer to take a tissue</p><p>“ you were amazing pretty boy” he said while cleaning his face</p><p>“ you drained me”</p><p>“ oh, sorry”</p><p>“ no no, chanyeol, it was amazing, really, thank you” he said kissing him</p><p>“ do you want to take a rest?”</p><p>“ what? Are you crazy? Chanyeol, you need me” he said while pointing at his hard cock in the yellow pantie</p><p>“ n-no It’s ok” he said blushing</p><p>Baekhyun leaned toward Chanyeol who was still kneeled on the floor, he grabbed with his both hands the waistband of the panties and pulled up.</p><p>As soon as Chanyeol felt the fabric between his ass cheeks, against his hole, he moaned and lost his balance, falling against baekhyun’s legs.</p><p>“ see? You need me, Chanyeol, come here”</p><p>Once Chanyeol was lying on the bed, Baekhyun kneeled next to him</p><p>“ let me just take my time to admire you”</p><p>“ I think I’m very good at choosing your lingerie, first the light blue one that looked amazing on you and now this, you’re so beautiful”</p><p>Chanyeol was living his dream.</p><p>“ but for what I want to do now, I need to take this off, sorry”</p><p>He placed himself between chanyeol’s long legs and pulled his panties off.</p><p>“ we can leave that” he said pointing at the yellow bralette that covered chanyeol’s pinkie erected nipples</p><p>“ you look like a work of art Chanyeol, I wish you could see yourself with my eyes” exclaimed Baekhyun</p><p>“ I’m not that good”</p><p>“ you’re not good, you’re more than that”</p><p>Baekhyun started to kiss his thighs and the nearer he was to his cock, the more Chanyeol bit his lips, not to loudly moan and Baekhyun noticed it</p><p>“ you don’t have to be silent, I like your voice”</p><p>“ but the others…they could hear us”</p><p>“ don’t worry about the others, enjoy the moment pretty boy”</p><p>“ now, can you turn on your belly for me?”</p><p>While he was changing his position Baekhyun grabbed two pillows</p><p>“ ass up Chanyeol” he said before putting the pillows under him</p><p>“ good, now relax, I’m sure you can enjoy the friction of your cock against the pillow”</p><p>Yes, he was, he was so sensitive.</p><p>“ are you ok like this Chanyeol? Are you comfortable?”</p><p>He cared about him as friend, and he cared about him as lover. Chanyeol felt so loved.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“ wait, don’t move, I forgot the lube” said Baekhyun leaving the bed.</p><p>As if Chanyeol could go somewhere</p><p>“ ehm Chanyeol, I don’t have any condoms”</p><p>“ me neither, it’s ok”</p><p>“ really?”</p><p>“ we don’t have lot of time for a sexual life, so…”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed</p><p>“ right”</p><p>He heard the noise of the bottle of lube being opened</p><p>Few seconds later, he felt something cold and wet against his ass.</p><p>“ let’s warm this lube and your ass up, pretty boy”</p><p>“ the way you took two fingers without complaining, suggests me that you really like to play by yourself”</p><p>Baekhyun added another finger making him moan</p><p>“ i-I have some toys”</p><p>“ but I guess that they’re not like my fingers”</p><p>He was right. They weren’t like his fingers.</p><p>“ chanyeol hey, don’t cum already please” he asked while leaning to kiss his back</p><p>“ are you ready? Are you stretched enough?”</p><p>He knew that Baekhyun was thick, and maybe he needed to be more stretched but he couldn’t wait. He wanted to feel him inside.</p><p>“ yes, please”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, if I hurt you, you have to tell me it ok?”</p><p>He nodded</p><p>He felt Baekhyun spreading some more lube around his hole, then his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them.</p><p>Just when he felt the tip of Baekhyun’s cock he realized what was happening.</p><p>Just when he felt his cock slowing going inside him, he realized that it wasn’t a dream.</p><p>It couldn’t be a dream, he felt it too well.</p><p>He could feel Baekhyun’s hands on his hips.</p><p>He could feel his voice asking him if he was okay and telling him how pretty he looked like that, under him, with his cock inside.</p><p>He could feel his dick pounding in him, first slowly, then when Chanyeol asked him to go faster, Baekhyun became rough, like Chanyeol wanted.</p><p>He couldn’t explain how could someone fuck him so roughly but being sweet at the same time</p><p>In ever thrust, in every kiss and word, he could feel how much Baekhyun cared about him.</p><p>“ do you like it? Are you ok?”</p><p>“mmmm”</p><p>“ a pretty fuck for a petty boy, this is what you deserve”</p><p>Every praising word that Baekhyun said made Chanyeol’s dick throb</p><p>Baekhyun was moving his hips so fast, Chanyeol could hear the noises of their bodies every time Baekhyun pounded in him, hitting the right spot to make him scream</p><p>Again and again</p><p>“ Baekhyun” he moaned</p><p>He was so close, he hid his face in the mattress screaming for the pleasure, while Baekhyun was coming too, filling him.</p><p>He could hear Baekhyun’s moans while he was coming, and that was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.</p><p>Baekhyun kept moving his hips, even after they both came, riding the orgasm till its end, with slow movements, till they were both too exhausted, even to talk.</p><p>They just stayed there, one beside the other, looking at the ceiling, hand in hand.</p><p>“ are you ok?” asked him Baekhyun turning on his side to look at him</p><p>“ thank you Baekhyun”</p><p>His friend smiled and kissed his forehead</p><p>“ it was amazing”</p><p>“ Chanyeol, did i hurt you?”</p><p>“ what?no, it was amazing really, thank you”</p><p>“ yes it was amazing, I can’t wait to do it again”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed</p><p>“ aren’t you tired?”</p><p>“ well, I said that I want to do it again, not when, let me take a break“</p><p>They both laughed</p><p>“ I’m so glad to have discovered all this” said Baekhyun, kissing him</p><p>“ I’m so sorry for all my secrets”</p><p>“ no Chanyeol, I understand you, even if I wanted you to tell me it, I know that you didn’t keep the secret because you didn’t trust me, but because you were scared, because you care too much about me and about the boys too, because you always put others before yourself”</p><p>Baekhyun hugged him, laying his head on chanyeol’s chest</p><p>“ but now, you don’t have to lie anymore, ok? Promise me that you will tell me everything without overthinking, without thinking about what I might think, but you will trust me, about everything”</p><p>“ ok, I will and you’ll do the same”</p><p>“ of course I will, Chanyeol”</p><p>“ I’m so lucky to have you”</p><p>“ I’m the lucky one having such a pretty boy like you beside me”</p><p>“ Chanyeol? You’re aware that you have a praise kink?”</p><p>“ a what?”</p><p>“ ok, we need to have a long chat, but tomorrow, I’m too tired now. Let’s sleep” he said laughing</p><p>“ one last thing Chanyeol, please hold me closer, I don’t want to fall on the floor while sleeping”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and held him closer.</p><p>He fell asleep holding Baekhyun, his group mate, his best friend and now lover.</p><p>He was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>